


Erste Pride: Intro

by AlexisSara



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Short, Thruple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Orchis has started the Erste kingdoms first pride and is nervous about it with her girlfriends and Lyria.





	Erste Pride: Intro

Orchis as Queen of the Erste Kingdom had declared an island wide day of pride for those with in the gender and sexuality diverse communities. While it was long accepted in the Erste Kingdom Orchis wanted to make a statement across the skies that all were welcome in the kingdom. That just so happened to include herself. 

Lyria was in her powder room painting rainbows on Apollo and Orchids Faces. As well as particular flag designs that matched each. A happy lesbian flag on Apollo and an ace flag on Orchid. 

Faint blush on Apollo's face as she ushers her girlfriend over "Come, it feels like it has been so long since last I celebrated something. Thank you Orchis"

Orchis looks to Lyria bowing "I am sorry if we are taking away from your time. You can skip me if you would rather go find Djeeta."

Lyria gigled "Djeeta is busy setting up the trans pride booth in town center with Ladiva then she's going to go see her girlfriends." She adds a bit more serious knowing Orchis was nervous "Before you ask Katalina and Vira are taking this time for a date as well. So I am free to help then I'll just go friend to friend."

Apollo and Orchid go up to Orchis and kiss her on each check. Orchid gleefully extends her hand "if you can't decide on a flag you can just pick a rainbow. It is not like everyone is fully aware of themselves. "

She takes a deep breath and points to the Polyamorous flag wanting that on her to represent her two girlfriends. 

Orchis grabbed both her girls hands and descended down to the town plaza. She kissed both of her girlfriends and cheered out to her people "happy pride!"

A bustling square with golems helping people fix things, familiar faces at every corner. People celebrating themselves and their loves. Today would be a magical day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I wrote for GBFfemslash2019, I saw it right before bed so I decided, screw it I will write the first part to an idea I had in my head for a while. If you like my work you can find me on Twitter @TransComics where I write other prose. Oh and stay tuned for Fire Emblem Three Houses fics that are longer then this one (but still probably short).


End file.
